


So Familiar A Gleam (the Love Me At Once remix)

by megyal



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Futanari, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sister, you always have the most wonderful ideas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Familiar A Gleam (the Love Me At Once remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Unusual Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437888) by [kimmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu). 



> Title from the Sleeping Beauty track, just as the original fic as well.

The magic needed to create a good-sized cock was relatively easy; at least, to Loki Odinsdóttir. _Relatively_ was the applicable word, for as powerful as the Lady Loki was, the alteration of that single portion of her body was an activity which required a fair bit of concentration. Even though she started the attempt in bored jest, she honed the skill day after day with the same sort of focused concentration which her sister Thor displayed when faced with the prospect of so-called immovable objects. Eventually, it became effortless. The transformation itself was without pain, in which the lips of her cunt elongated and melded together, the little nub of pleasure flaring out to form the bulbous head of the magicked prick.

Lady Loki was well pleased with this result of her magic. It was far more difficult than changing the shade of her hair in mockery of Lord Sif's shining tresses. That was simply _colour_ ; this was flesh made hot and thick against her curled hand, sending ever-increasing waves of pleasure up her loins as she pumped it slowly. She liked to experiment, to lay among her silken bedding, legs drawn up and spread wide. Plunging her fingers the greased ring of her own arse as she stroked her plump prick was not quite as satisfying as fingering the slick lips of her quim, but it had its own appeal.

She found her release very quickly when she let her mind fill with Thor; her powerful, headstrong sister, who fought at the head of Odin Allfather's armies, slicing her way through hordes of enemies, smashing landscape to rubble with Mjölnir. The warrior as fair as Loki was dark, who called lightning from the sky and delivered it in crackling heaps to their enemies. Loki had fought at her sister's side in many a skirmish, shaking her head at Thor's roaring bloodthirst. Her scorn on the battlefield translated to pure lust in her bed as she recalled the movement of Thor's battle-sharp body, the whip of her hair from underneath her helmet. Thor's entire being was a feast for the eyes and Loki moaned as she brought herself off with sharp movements of her arm.

The cock did not release any large quantities of fluid, not in the way a male-bodied individual would. Loki pondered if she would add in a potent seed, and decided against it for now. To have it drip slick was more than enough pleasure for her own use. 

Loki wondered when she would get this prick of hers deep inside Thor. It was never a matter of _if_ in her mind. She knew that Thor was not partial to any one gender, and that Thor enjoyed her caresses, for they had grown in close quarters. Loki found unending delight in Thor's warmth, rubbing rocky knots out of those strong shoulders or trying to twist the wayward hair into reasonable braids. She liked to claim her place in Thor's bed with hardly a query for permission. Usually, Thor would melt against Loki, especially if it had been a trying day in the training-halls, or at Odin's side pressing through diplomatic issues. It was a rare moment for Thor to turn her back or push Loki away, and they woke up breathing each other's air, bodies molded close.

Recently, Thor would find excuse to slip away from Loki's arms and this was unacceptable. To Loki, this new-found skittishness was not to be borne, even as she _knew_ Thor watched her with increasing intensity. Every smile and graceful arch of limb Loki performed was simply a display, and mostly for Thor; she wondered if Thor was aware of that.

In any case, not a matter of _if_ , but _when_.

\--

Odin Allfather was a man of mighty voice. He broadcasted his moods to the walls of Valhalla, a trait that Loki found exasperating. So did Frigga, and it amused Loki to mimic her Odin's thundering speech to her mother's delight. 

Today was no different. Loki strolled along the halls, nodding along to the near rhythmic clamour. She wore one of her more serviceable gowns today, the material gathered tightly at her wrists and waist. A braided cord was cleverly tied at the top so that the cloth pushed up her small breasts, producing some manner of cleavage. The staff which she used to focus her magic kept its innocuous form as a small leaf hanging on a slender thread of gold around her throat. Now and again, she transformed into one of Allfather's companions to amuse herself, hobbling along with a dry cackle before regaining her own shape once more. She stopped as the massive doors to the throne-room flew open, slamming against the walls. Thor stalked out, Mjölnir swinging from the thick belt around her waist. Loki heard Odin calling, but Thor did not pause. She simply continued with her long, stiff-legged stride, heading to that corridor which led to her own quarters.

Loki slipped from behind one of the thick columns, the shadow of which she had used to cloak herself from Thor's attention. She ensured to take up position right next to the open door of the throne-room.

As usual, Odin stepped out from the arched doorway, glowering in Thor's wake. He squared his shoulders and took a step.

"Father," Loki called in her most gentle voice. Odin spun on one heel, his singular gaze locking onto her face. "Pray tell, what is the source of this discord within the great walls of Valhalla?"

Odin stepped close and wrapped a powerful arm around her shoulders. "Would that Thor carry herself with as much propriety as you display, my daughter."

Loki let out a light, tinkling laugh. Despite Thor's prowess in battle, Odin maintained rigid ideals regarding her deportment as a princess. Anyone with eyes could see that the mighty Thor was built for the battlefield. She despised their protocol and etiquette tutoring, and had spent those childhood hours chasing down the prized horses of Odin's stable or swinging around her swords. To be sure, Thor liked a nice gown and fine adornments just as much as the next person, but she was most at home in her armour. 

Odin squeezed Loki's shoulders once more, and sighed. "Again I must ask you to give counsel to your sister. Your mother is at her wits' end, and Thor heeds your words only."

"She heeds you more than you think, Father," Loki said, extricating herself with a warm smile. "I will speak with her, if that is your wish."

She excused herself from his presence with a quick bow, not missing the content curve of his smile as she did so. He returned to his throne-room with slow, almost contemplative steps and the two huge doors swung shut on gleaming hinges.

However, the doors which served Thor's quarters remained firmly shut, despite Loki's quiet turning of the handle. No trouble; to shift the infinitesimal portions which made up the door was but a matter of thought. Loki stepped through the thick boundary as if it were made by mist and stood in the gloom of the small foyer, where the soft lamplight could not quite touch. At the other end of the room, Thor sat on the stool in front of her dressing table; most of her armour lay in sorry piles around and on top of the table. Thor still sported the tight wrappings which bound her lovely breasts, and the loose trousers she wore for training. She leaned towards the polished surface which hung on the wall, picking viciously at a half-healed scar at her temple. 

Power flowed off Thor, in waves. If Loki put out her tongue, as a child would, she would be able to taste the metallic heaviness in the air. She calmed her quickening breath, excitement pooling in her stomach at the thought of having all this energy bound to herself. To have the unconquerable Thor bent to the will of Loki Silvertongue made her skin shiver.

"You must allow that to heal," she said as she stepped further into Thor's chambers. "If you keep worrying it so, it will remain open, and fester."

Thor didn't jump as she did when they yet small and Loki had already developed the habit of appearing where least expected. Still, her elbows twitched, a small movement which was really a precursor to shielding her face and throat. In the mirror, Loki saw the reflection of Thor's eyes, her gaze burning as it slid towards Loki.

"Doors are locked _for a_ _reason_ ," she spat, and returned her attention to her scabby task. Loki sighed. Generally, Thor was a character of great cheer and kindness. In truth, she also had a proud streak as wide as the river Ifingr, could be as stubborn as Father, and was as sharp as a needle when provoked. Now, however, there seemed to be an oddly vulnerable note in her tone.

"Against _me_?" Loki swept over to her. "Hardly, sister." She took the end of Thor's long braid in her hand, admiring the heavy thickness of the strands and the way they shimmered in the pale palm of her hand. A leather cord had been tied near the end and she pulled it free, letting it fall to the floor. As she carefully unbraided the hair, Thor visibly relaxed, as if Loki unraveled a knot deep within her soul.

Loki bent over and grabbed a large brush, applying it in quick strokes to Thor's hair. "Yelling in Father's throne-room, or so the walls say. Was it one of Father's counsellors who offended you so?" She well knew the answer, but she found it amusing to irritate Thor. The way her skin flushed in annoyance was quite attractive.

"Would that it were one of _those_ asses," Thor said, her tone dark. "Nay. It was Father." She spoke the words as if they emerged from her mouth adorned with stinging nettles. Loki rubbed her scalp and watched as Thor's eyelids fluttered.

"And what did he say, sister?"

"The usual." Thor pressed her lips tightly together and said, "Alfheim sends a delegation. I must… what was the word? Ah, _present_ myself as a princess of Asgard, and carry myself as such." Thor's nostrils flared, and Loki smoothed back wayward strands from her temple.

"You know how Father is," Loki told her, continuing her gentle touches, but Thor seemed to be working herself up into another rage.

"Of course I know!" She tried to lunge away from Loki, who gripped her shoulders and smiled at the glare she received for her troubles. Thor could easily break away, she was stronger than anyone Loki had ever known. Yet, she sat there, allowing herself to remain under the light pressure of Loki's hands. Loki wondered what Thor would do if she let her hands slide down, to rest on her chest.

"I _know_ ," Thor snapped, and lightning flashed outside. "No matter what I do, I am never going to be the daughter he wants. Not when he has you."

"Come now," Loki said in mildly reproving tones, even though that was true. "Don't be so--"

"I' suppose I'm far too ugly for diplomatic negotiations," Thor muttered. "I'm never of any use in those wretched things, as you well know."

Loki had been to many places and seen many things, and felt that there was hardly anything that would take her by surprise. Of course, Thor would be the one to unbalance her so.

She gave Thor a quick shake. "Do not speak such foolishness. Father is wrong to not understand you as you have grown to be, wrong and _blind_. As are you, if you call yourself 'ugly'. Look." She nodded at their reflection. "Do you not see?"

Thor, seemingly descended into a stubborn sulk, kept her gaze firmly fixed on the surface of her dressing table. "Loki, you need not waste your silver tongue on me."

Loki felt a rush of exasperated adoration, and a kind of low boiling want at the choice of Thor's words. Her magic surged up through her fingers and pulled apart the binding over Thor's breasts. The knots collapsed like defeated foes and the thick cloth spun away, falling into a heap on the polished floor. Loki stared at Thor's bared breasts. She had seen them before, when they shared a bath, but each time was like new. They were big, yes, and firm. The long pink nipples hardened, almost yearning under Loki's attention.

Thor moved violently, almost pulling free, and Loki had to employ a special spell to hold her in place. Given time, Thor would be able to easily overcome this spell with her sheer brawn, but Loki had the element of surprise on her side for now.

"Be still. Listen," she commanded and Thor's eyes seemed to glitter. "Look, and look well." She leaned close, and her own loose hair slipped over her shoulder, falling in a black cascade against Thor's bare skin. Thor's lips parted and her chest moved as her breath quickened. "Your eyes are so beautiful."

"They've never been called the emeralds of Asgard," Thor said, her tone soft and breathless. "Like yours."

"You can hold jewels." Loki smiled, pressed their cheeks together for a moment and then turned to murmur in Thor's ear. "But you cannot own the sky." She moved her fingers against the warm skin of Thor's neck, moving down the dip in the shadows formed by her collarbone. "To possess you, sister, would be a triumph of the greatest sort."

The pink tip of Thor's tongue flickered out to moisten her lips and Loki grew even bolder. She kept her gaze locked with Thor's as her hands shifted to cup Thor's breasts, bouncing them slightly as if weighing them. Thor shifted and arched forward, as if settling herself even more into Loki's touch. Loki's fingers were long, but even so, she could not span the round heaviness in her hands.

"You bind them far too much, sister," Loki murmured, stroking her thumbs over the perky nipples. "They are quite bigger than mine."

"I have to." Thor's response was pitched softly, even as her back straightened in an attempt to attain more of Loki's touch. "They move as they will. Are you jealous of them?" 

Loki narrowed her eyes at the faint smirk on Thor's lips, even as she moved against Loki's touch. She gave one nipple a punishing squeeze and Thor _moaned_ , low and needy. Loki felt a trembling heat build between her legs. 

"You _are_ jealous," Thor continued in a playfully mocking tone, even though she was breathing in what seemed to be a laboured fashion. "And as usual, you do not fight fair."

"But this is not a fight," Loki pointed out and released another curl of magic to dissipate Thor's trousers. "Shall I show you how I do fair, in any case?" She kissed Thor's cheek and tickled her way down her flat stomach, stroking the coarse hair she encountered in much the same way she'd caressed the wild strands on Thor's head. She hesitated, and regarded their reflections in the mirror; possibly, she overstepped what little boundaries existed between herself and her beloved sister.

Thor's gaze was steady. It was the same way she looked at Loki in the heat of battle, the air around her shimmering with power; it was a look of dark approval, despite the brightness of her hair. A look which seemed challenge: _go as far as you dare, sister._

Loki slid her hand down further, stroking the damp lips of Thor's cunt. She pressed against Thor's back, brushed her lips against the pink curl of ear and slid her fingers even more into the tight dampness. She pulled out her hands and succumbed to the urge to _taste_ Thor, and so she put her fingers in her mouth. Part of her mind helpfully brought forward a great list of spells, charms and bewitchments which could utilize such an essence: to bind Thor to herself, to ensnare her mind. She let her eyes flutter shut at the thought and started when Thor rose and turned, moving with that speed which was constantly belied by her physical bulk. Her hand flashed through the air, and grabbed Loki's wrist.

Loki groaned, a deeply willing sound as Thor's mouth pressed against hers. She parted her lips, inviting Thor's warm tongue inside her mouth and licking it with long, sly strokes. Thor's fingers clamped even more against Loki's skin, tighter than any manacle. She thrust one muscular thigh against Loki's crotch and Loki rode against it, slow rolls of her hips as their tongues jabbed and parried.

Thor pulled away, her mouth red and eyes half-lidded. She ducked down and grabbed Loki about the knees, lifting easily to carry her over her shoulder.

"Thor!" Loki scolded breathlessly, smacking the bare curve of Thor's ass. Her sister flung her onto the bed with a low laugh, and then stood there for a moment, just staring down at Loki's face. Loki smiled up at her; she made sure it was a smile of filthy promise.

Thor, who enjoyed bawdy jokes even more than the next warrior, suddenly crossed her arms over those beautiful breasts. Loki stifled a laugh; her sister was still so self-conscious, in spite of her great beauty and talent. A distinct chink in the armour, to be sure, but one which Loki was not quite willing to utilize. Not right now. 

"Again, any sense of fairness continues to elude you," Thor muttered. "We should both be unclothed, I wager."

"So eager to see me naked," Loki mocked lightly, even as she tugged at the braided cord which fastened the material at the top of her gown. It came apart easily, and Thor's gaze seemed to rake her skin as it was exposed, bit by bit. 

"Loki," Thor ground out and Loki let her magic unfurl, blooming around her like a flower and removing all of her clothing. Thor seemed to simply drink her in. Loki was built slender, with small breasts, quite the opposite of Thor. She licked her lips as Thor reached out and rest her palms almost reverentially over the slight swells, trapping the nipples between thumb and forefinger.

"You're right," Thor murmured, her fingers stroking Loki's heated skin. "Mine are much bigger."

Loki tried to think of a clever little quip, possibly to taunt Thor for her complete lack of originality, but all she could do at the moment was curl her fingers around handfuls of the messy bedcovers. Her nipples hardened under Thor's calloused hands, hands which called lightning and decimated enemies in hordes.

"Does this please you, sister?" Thor seemed genuinely curious, even as she watched her own hands fondling Loki's chest. 

Loki frowned through the haze of desire. Could Thor _still_ not tell? She lay underneath Thor, willingly pliant to her whims and yet she _still asked_ if Loki enjoyed it. Sometimes Loki wondered about her sister, really.

She refrained from rolling her eyes and rolled them both instead, so that she lay atop Thor now, their skin damply pressed together. Loki kissed her cheek, the strong column of her neck, the precipice of her shoulder. "Whatever shall I do with you, Thor?" she asked. It was a question to which she did not expect any rejoinder, but Thor was full of surprises on this day.

Her body lay relaxed beneath Loki's. "Do as you will, sister," she said and smiled as Loki frowned slightly. She sat back on her heels, and Thor spread her legs in distinct satisfaction.

"If I do as I will, then… lines may be crossed," Loki told her, even as her entire body hummed in anticipation. Thor simply raised her eyebrows.

"Aye, so they are already crossed," she said and looked down pointedly at their naked state. "A choice made by both of us, I would say."

There were times, more than Loki cared to admit, in which Thor's plodding practicality worked immensely in her favour. Loki bent forward to sample the minute valley squeezed between Thor's breasts, tasting the small rivulet of salty sweat which dripped there. She murmured her spell and fashioned her prick.

Thor reached for it as soon as it formed, wrapping her fingers around its girth and stroking the soft skin. She seemed distinctly unsurprised by its appearance, easily accepting the eclectic borders of Loki's abilities. It was her way, and it never failed to fill Loki with wonder.

"So _forward_ ," Loki teased and Thor gave her a withering glance, before returning her rapt attention to the cock thickening against her palm. Loki rocked against her hand a little, delighting in that creeping sensation of hardening under someone else's grasp. From the slit, thin droplets oozed, making the head wet and shiny. Thor's touch grew confident enough for Loki to groan and thrust even more in the circle of her fingers.

"Loki," Thor murmured and grasped her sister's narrow waist with one big hand, pulling her close. She parted her legs at the same time, and Loki shuffled up on her knees, so that the broad head of the cock kissed at the damp, flared lips of Thor's cunt. Loki paused; one hand braced beside Thor's head, the other pressed flat against a powerful thigh, spreading Thor even wider for her cock. She slid that palm along the twitching muscles and rubbed her thumb against Thor's entrance, stroking at the wetness she found, the flesh just barely parted by Loki's prick.

"Yes," Thor answered the unasked question, sure as only she could be when she made up her mind. Loki pressed into her, and they both breathed out softly sharp moans as Loki buried herself into Thor with a long, slow thrust. Thor opened up for her, pliant yet so hot and tight. Loki grasped the backs of both her knees, pushing them up and leveraging against Thor's bulk to steady herself. She pulled back and thrust in again, a bit faster this time. Thor gave her a hard grin, her legs straining against Loki's hold.

 _Anyone who dares possess you is worthy of their own pantheon_ , Loki thought as Thor's body moved underneath hers. _They can only try_.

"Loki," Thor moaned, arching up. Her breasts bounced with each hard thrust. She squeezed tightly around Loki's cock and let out a low whimper. " _Loki_."

"Harder?" Loki gasped out and did just so. Thor's body, so well-made and beautifully maintained, adapted without pause. A fuck, yes, but so much more than that. Loki dipped forward to bite at the curve of her neck and kiss the sweaty skin. Thor's panting grunts took on a jagged edge. The walls of her pussy clenched rhythmically around Loki's cock.

She was close, Loki surmised and reached between their bodies to fondle the hard little nub of Thor's clit. Thor _flinched_ at the press of Loki's thumb, though it had been quite a gentle touch. Loki rubbed in circles, watching Thor's face contort with pleasure. She was very close herself, but she so wanted to witness Thor's climax. She was loud, generally. Thor would probably yell so loudly that the guards would be alerted. Loki tried to concentrate, to gather enough of her wits to cast a barrier of silence.

Thor surprised her, as always. The surrounding air grew heavy, and tiny sparks drew jagged paths above them. Loki drove into her, two particularly hard snaps of her hips; at the second one, Thor's entire body went rigid and she gasped out Loki's name once more, her voice choked and quaking. Thor shuddered, her fingers gripping Loki's shoulders so tightly that Loki was sure bruises would be left behind. Loki tried to fuck her right throughout, but the hot squeeze of Thor's cunt seized at her. Her own release tore at her mind, stampeded through her body. The cock spasmed, and _gushed_ , to Loki's surprise. Thor shuddered again, this time at the spurts of liquid inside her. There was no viable seed in the thin streams of come; if only she _could_ get Thor with child, Loki mused. It would be an excellent way to bind Thor to herself. 

The spell dissipated and Loki's cock shrunk back into its own familiar shape. She slumped against Thor and then rolled off, trying to catch her breath.

They lay on their backs, side-by-side. Loki wondered what Thor was thinking, but dared not ask. She turned onto her side, propping up her head with one arm. Thor's limbs were sprawled loosely and Loki stared at the gleam of wetness between her legs. Without stopping to think, she reached out and rubbed the spread lips of Thor's slit. The slippery remains of their fucking leaked onto her fingers. Fascinated, she rubbed it around even more, wiping into the thick hair which dusted Thor's crotch. Thor exhaled sharply and took hold of Loki's wrist. She moved up their hands and placed Loki's wet fingers on her mouth, licking them clean. Loki watched her, lips parted. Her clit tingled readily.

"Now _that_ is a fair fight," she chose to say in a grave tone when Thor finished. Thor's lips curled up in a smile, even though her eyes remained closed.

"T'was a just battle," she murmured and then opened her eyes to look at Loki. Her expression was relaxed and fond. "But there are others to fight."

Loki reached out to stroke Thor's cheek. "A constant struggle to cure you, sister, of your foolishness." 

Thor scowled at her, but it was without bitterness. "Then you will be my champion, and guide me through those talks with Alfheim."

"You will dress and act as you always have, sister," Loki said, after some thoughtful silence. "To present you as anything more or less than Thor Odinsdóttir, She who wields the mighty Mjölnir, would be folly."

A slight frown still marred the planes of Thor's forehead. "But--"

Loki pressed her fingers against Thor's lips again and smiled widely. "I will speak with the Allfather. Instead of Thor the Indomitable, it would be more gainful to send Baldr the Bright. She is far better than you at diplomacy, my sweet."

Thor's laughter thundered around the room and she seized Loki, squeezing her tightly. Loki squawked in a most undignified fashion, even as she reflected dazedly: _this is how you possess her_.

"Sister," Thor murmured, her voice thrumming in Loki's ear with admiration and love. "You always have the most wonderful ideas."

_fin_


End file.
